


Exploration des mots Abscons - Édition Original

by HaruCarnage



Series: Atelier Drabbles du Collectif NoName [15]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dragons, F/F, Giant birds, M/M, Romance, Urban Fantasy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-06-02 03:17:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 78
Words: 7,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19432831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruCarnage/pseuds/HaruCarnage
Summary: Série de drabbles qui se suivent plus ou moins avec comme fil conducteur, des mots peu connus et le couple Surprise (pour le moment). Initiative de Elizabeth Mary Holmes





	1. Aberrer

**Author's Note:**

> Définition : S'égarer dans la foule  
> Note : Je retombe dans mon amour pour les dragons. Ceci est un univers fantastique. Plus proche du nôtre que celui des elfes et autres.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Définition : Ségarrer dans la foule

Le monde est vaste, Jasali ne pouvait pas dire le contraire. Il fallait dire que sur son dragon rouge et doré, la jeune femme voyait les paysages défiler sous ses yeux ébahis. Ce qui la stressa, c’est la capitale. Là où elle devrait passer sa licence pour devenir une vraie pilote de dragon. Vu que son apprentissage touchait à sa fin, son père, bien plus calme que son compagnon d’âme l’accompagnait. Ses mains calleuses la guidant pour ne pas s’aberrer dans la foule comportant des pilotes de dragons, mais aussi les pilotes d’oiseaux géants aux couleurs criardes. Elle se demanda quel genre de personne passerai la licence avec elle.


	2. Caillebotis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Définition : Treillis ou assemblage de rondins servant de plancher, en particulier dans les lieux humides.

Elle vit de nombreux jeunes adultes, comme elle-même. Mais aussi des plus âgés. Elle s’avança vers l’instructeur que portait une casquette violette bordée de fils argentés. Il frappa dans ses mains. 

« La première épreuve sera un atterrissage sur l’eau. Il n’est pas rare que la météo se gâte lorsqu’on survole les océans. C’est pour ça qu’il y a une zone vaste entourée de caillebotis noirs. Que je vois aucune griffe sur ces derniers, ça sera une élimination directe. »

Son regard sévère se porta sur un homme d’environ une quarantaine d’années qui possédait un oiseau géant de couleur orange fluo. Jasali se tourna vers son dragon.


	3. Échanson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petite Définition : Personne qui sert à boire.
> 
> Note: J'ai triché, désolé.

Caressant le museau de son partenaire, la jeune fille sentit son stress retomber. Son dragon souffla doucement de l’air chaud, Jasali rit discrètement. La jeune femme se stoppa rapidement en croisant le regard de l’instructeur. 

« Monsieur Échanson, c’est à vous. »

Un jeune homme de son âge aux cheveux argenté s’avança avec son dragon entièrement rouge au corps fin et pourtant agile. Un dragon des terres de l’est. Il était rare d’en croiser. Le trafic d’œufs de dragons était strictement surveillé. Mais le jeune homme semblait aussi proche de son partenaire qu’elle. Dépourvu d’ailes, la magie le fit décoller.


	4. Irénisme

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petite définition : Tolère de façon tranquille des erreurs graves, inacceptables, par désir exagéré de paix et de conciliation.

La jeune fille regardait d’un œil le pilote, il était relativement doué avec son dragon. Au point qu’elle se demandait comment il tenait encore sur son dragon. Il se posa sur l’eau et ce fut le tour d’une dame d’une trentaine d’années vêtu de blanc portant un symbole religieux. Jasali, étant athée, l’avait tout de suite remarqué. Une lune et une étoile argentée. Elle avait un oiseau géant blanc et bleu fluo. Elle semblait confiante. Mais avant de décoller, elle parla à son dieu.

« Donne-moi cette licence afin de faire de l'irénisme pour tous les Hommes de cette terre. »


	5. Oaristys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Définition : Genre poétique grec antique ayant pour thème les conversations entre deux amoureux.

La dame pilotait son oiseau de façon particulière. Jasali comprenait pourquoi, malgré son âge, elle ne possédait pas la licence. Son pétrissage était une catastrophe, si bien qu’elle demandait comment elle n’était pas trempée. L’inspecteur posa un regard sur la piste, la jugeant assez bonne, il passa à la personne suivante. Une jeune fille de son âge prise en pleine conversation avec son voisin. 

« Il suffit avec votre oaristys les tourtereaux. Mademoiselle, c’est votre tour. »

La jeune femme eue la descense de rougir. Laissant un instructeur plus que souriant face à ce nouveau test. Interrompre un couple devait l’amuser.


	6. Baise-en-ville

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Définition : Définition : Petit nécessaire de voyage (sac, petite valise) qui contient ce qu'il faut pour passer la nuit hors de chez soi. (Argot)

Elle passa rapidement pour son test, voulant retrouver au plus vite son futur amant. Elle capta malgré elle de drôle de propos, ça parlait de baise-en-ville, de chambre et de douche. Jasali ne voulant pas en savoir plus se concentra sur le prochain pilote. C’était une jeune femme légèrement plus âgée qu’elle. Ses cheveux bruns ondulant sur ses épaules. Elle possédait un dragon gris avec des yeux si bleu qu’elle avait beaucoup de mal à ne pas avoir l’envie de recroiser ses pupilles. 

« Mademoiselle Rika, c’est à vous. »

Le nom de cette demoiselle, Jasali le retenait. Elle sentait qu’elles allaient bien s’entendre.


	7. Datcha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Définition : Une datcha (en russe : дача) désigne, en Russie, une sorte de résidence secondaire à la campagne.

La demoiselle passa un test des plus normal. Elle écarquilla les yeux.

« Comment elle n’a pas eu sa licence avant ? »

La question lui avait échappé malgré elle. Pourquoi elle n’avait pas de datcha à sa taille pour s’y cacher ? Gênée, Jasali ne vit pas Rika se mettre à quelques mètres d’elle. L’instructeur passa ensuite à un trio qui s’amusait à titiller les gens autour d'eux. L’un d’eux possédait un oiseau multi-colore qui manqua de la bousculer en passant près d’elle et son dragon. 

Enfin, ce fut son tour, la jeune femme respira à fond. C’était aujourd’hui qu’elle devenait une adulte. 


	8. Flageoler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Définition : Trembler, se dérober (de fatigue ou sous le coup d'une émotion).

Nerveuse, elle sentit ses jambes flageoler. Elle frappa ses genoux et caressa son dragon avant de monter dessus. Seule, elle décolla rapidement. Elle sentit à nouveau l’air caresser ses joues. Jasali plongea à une vitesse moyenne sur la zone d’atterrissage. Son dragon souffla sur ses cheveux roux. Elle rit un peu avant de laisser la place des autres. 

« Bien joué. »

Elle se tourna pour voir qui lui parlait. Rika lui fit un signe. 

« Merci. »

Sachant que l’instructeur n’aimait pas les bavardages, elles se contentaient de rester silencieuses en voyant à quel points certains pilotes étaient tout sauf doué.


	9. Harmattan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Définition : Vent très chaud et extrêmement sec d'Afrique, qui souffle du Sahara méridional vers l'ouest.

L’instructeur siffla de la première partie. Alors qu’un vent digne de l’Harmattan des terres du sud venait réchauffer l’atmosphère déjà pesante de l’endroit. Jasali se tourna vers son père. Sachant son aversion pour ce bruit strident. 

« Je vous libère. La deuxième épreuve sera demain ici même. Ça sera un parcours digne des pires conditions climatiques. Préparez-vous. Ceux n’ayant pas réussi la première épreuve seront pas invité. Le message par Pélican vous sauvera ou non. »

Il rit et siffla. Son dragon vint, une énorme créature noire aux yeux bleus. Magnifique, une belle bête. Jasali tendit sa main à Rika.


	10. Gélif

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Définition : Qui se fend sous l'action du gel.

Une poignée de main chaleureuse plus tard. Elle savait que leurs pierres de communication les avaient liées de façon surprenante. Jasali remonta sur son dragon en compagnie de son père qui lui sourit.

« Ma fille aurait-elle trouvé sa compagne ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, Papa. J’ai peur de me prononcer maintenant. Ça serait risquer d’affronter le froid et le vent gélif de mes espoirs brisés. »

La main de l’homme frotta affectueusement le crâne de la jeune femme. 

« Aussi prudent que ton père.   
\- Père nous attends d’ailleurs. Tu crois qu’il a fait des gaufres ?  
-Le connaissant, je dirai oui. »


	11. Passementerie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Définition : Ensemble des ouvrages de fil (généralement d'or ou de soie) servant à orner les vêtements, en particulier les équipements militaires et les vêtements sacerdotaux, certaines pièces de mobilier et, autrefois, les voitures de maître, les automobiles, les voitures de chemin de fer.

Son papa salua son compagnon, ce dernier portait un tablier rouge au-dessus de son uniforme de la police. Son grade s’exprimant à travers la passementerie sur ses épaules. Jasali serra contre elle ses deux pères. Ces derniers lui rendirent l’affection. Le représentant des force de l’ordre parla de sa posée et grave. 

« Jasali, le repas est à l’heure habituelle, mais comme je savais que tu passais ta licence. J’ai fait des gaufres…  
\- Ton père adore faire des pâtisseries, mais il n’a pas envie de le dire. »

Le père de cette petite famille se mit à grogner en mettant les blancs en neige.


	12. Karma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Définition : Sujétion à la causalité, à l'enchaînement des actes, et à la responsabilité qui en découle au niveau du sort dévolu à chacun.

Le repas se passa bien. Ses deux pères étaient dans leur chambre. Jasali espéra que sa pierre de communication brille ce soir. Nerveuse, elle la serra avec force. La jeune fille se demanda si son karma était bon. Ne sachant pas si Rika l’appellerait si tôt.

« Tu crois qu’elle me contactera Gred ? »

Le dragon rouge souffla doucement et souleva son aile pour coller la demoiselle sur son ventre bien chaud. C’était le genre de geste que son partenaire avait pour la rassurer. C’est quand elle commença à s’endormir qu’elle vit sa pierre briller en argenté. Elle sourit.


	13. Quorum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Définition : Nombre minimum de membres, présents ou représentés, nécessaire pour qu'une assemblée puisse délibérer valablement.

« On m’entend ? Salut ?  
\- Rika ?  
\- Super Jasali. Je suis contente de t’avoir. Tu es prête pour affronter le quorum ?  
\- Savoir que de vieux pilotes te jugeront, c’est stressant.  
\- Ne t’en fais pas. Je suis sûre que tu vas réussir.  
\- Toi aussi… Mais pourquoi tu le passes maintenant ?  
\- Lors de mon dernier passage, mon dragon ne m’obéissait pas… Trop jeune. »

Les dragons et les oiseaux géants étaient donnés aux adolescents encore dans leur œuf à douze ans. Le gouvernement y veillait, alors pourquoi ce retard chez cette femme ? Voilà qui était étrange...


	14. Sape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Définition : Action de saper, de détruire un édifice en l'attaquant à la base.

Le cas de Rika était étrange. Elle se demanda brièvement si son père policier en savait plus. Sûrement. Mais elle n’allait pas déranger ses pères en pleine action… 

« Jasali ? Il y a un souci ?  
\- Non, mais je me posais quelques questions sur la jeunesse de ton dragon. »

Jasali entendit clairement l’autre demoiselle rire à travers la pierre de communication.

« Je n’ai pas toujours été une bonne fille, et saper un édifice à six ans n’aide pas à avoir son dragon... Sans mon tuteur, j’aurai sûrement attendu six ans de plus au moins. Pour passer cette licence... »


	15. Usurier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Définition : Personne ou ensemble de personnes qui pratique l'usure : Fait de prêter de l'argent à un taux d'intérêt supérieur à la coutume ou la loi.

Jasali repensa à la chance qu’elle avait d’avoir ses pères pour la guider. Elle lâcha un soupir et sourit à Rika. 

« Je suis contente qu’on ait pu se rencontrer.   
\- Malgré mon crime ?  
\- Tu étais jeune et sûrement influencé par un adulte malveillant.  
\- Sûrement, à en croire mon tuteur, c’était la pire chose qui me soit arrivé dans la vie, être né de cette personne. Criblée de dettes et poursuivie par des usuriers en quête d’argent facile. Le bâtiment que j’ai détruit cachait un bijou valant plusieurs milliards de dollars.  
\- Je vois… Comment s’appelle ton dragon ? »


	16. Xylophène

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Définition : Nom d'une marque commerciale, passé dans le langage courant. Produit dont on imprègne le bois pour les protéger des insectes et le conserver.

« Xylo, mon tuteur raffole de l’odeur du Xylophène. C’est un dragon argenté d’après les écrits, il vient des terres du nord. Et le tien ?  
-Gredolius, mais je le surnomme Gred. C’est un dragon venant des terres proches d’ici. Mais plus dans le sud.   
\- Ce qui explique sa poche ventrale ronde, ton dragon est mignon. Je vais te laisser, il se fait tard.  
\- Bonne nuit Rika.  
\- Bonne nuit Jasali. »

La pierre de communication perdit sa couleur argentée, laissant la jeune fille avec le sentiment de légèreté. Elle avait pourtant appris pas mal de choses de cette jeune femme...


	17. Lamé

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Définition : Qui est orné de fines lames (d'or, d'argent, etc.), qui est tissé avec des fils de métal ou de matière synthétique lui conférant un aspect scintillant.

Jasali s’éveilla doucement le matin suivant en entendant clairement ses pères chanter une comptine parlant d’habit lamé et de véhicule puant. Tout ça pour au final choisir les dragons et les oiseau, bien plus jolis et écologiques. Elle gratta la tête de Gred qui tout content grogna avec affection. Le repas du matin était sûrement prêt, sinon ses pères ne seraient pas de si bonne humeur. 

« Bonjour. »

Disait-elle en les voyant danser ensemble. Les deux adultes se stoppèrent afin d’embrasser sur la joue la jeune fille.

« Il était temps que tu réveilles, petite marmotte.  
\- Ton père a failli sortir le clairon…. »


	18. Wax

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Définition : Également appelé « tissu africain », est un textile de coton ayant reçu sur les deux faces un cirage lui conférant des propriétés hydrophobes.

Le clairon… Jasali fixa ses deux pères et soupira. Elle sortit de ses couvertures douces puis poussa ses deux parents hors de sa chambre. Hors de question qu’elle s’habille devant eux comme quand elle était une petite fille. Elle ouvrit le premier tiroir et tomba sur un tissu wax qu’elle n’osait jamais porter, mais qui était bien pratique pour voler près des nuages grâce à ses couches imperméables. Bientôt, elle pourrait voler seule, et peut-être que Rika volerait avec elles vers d’autres terres. La jeune fille secoua la tête et prit un ensemble bleu et une casquette orange vive sur laquelle était noté : « Team Dragon ».


	19. Vétilleux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Définition : Qui s'attache au détail ou qui a la manie du petit détail.

Ainsi habillée, elle sortit pour s’occuper de son dragon, mais aussi ceux de ces deux pères. Gredolius un peu jaloux, avait poussé de nombreuses fois avec son museau sa partenaire. Heureusement que les dragons de ses parents étaient habitués à sa présence. Même le dragon noir pleins de pic de son papa avait rangé ses épines pour se laisser gâter par la jeune fille. Comment son papa si doux avait un tel dragon. N’étant pas du genre vétilleuse, la jeune femme finit rapidement les toilettes pour s’occuper d’autres choses. Comme cueillir des fleurs colorées. Ne sachant pas comment les conserver, elle alla voir ses parents...


	20. Tancarville

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Définition : Tancarville, marque d'étendoir, dont le nom a été choisi par analogie avec le pont suspendu, passée dans le langage courant.

Jasali vit que son père policier était sur le point de partir. Il s’approcha d’elle et frotta sa tête.

« Bonne journée mes amours. Merci d’avoir pris soin de Tami. Sio, tu rangeras les affaires que j’ai laissées sur le Tancarville ?  
\- Comme d’habitude… »

Le représentant des forces de l’ordre sortit et rejoignit son dragon, d'un bleu semblable au ciel d’été et tout en longueur. Un dragon des terres de l’est adorant l’eau, en tout cas, il n’était pas rare qu’elle le retrouve dans l’abreuvoir géant. 

« Jasali, comme tu auras tes résultats ce soir, pourrait m’aider ? »


	21. Malouinière

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Définition : Une malouinière est une vaste demeure de plaisance construite par des armateurs de Saint-Malo aux xviie et xviiie siècles.

« Bien sûr papa. Quel projet immobilier as-tu cette fois ?  
\- Je dois m’inspirer d’une architecture d’un autre temps. Une malouinière. Il y a une photo… »

L’adulte tendit l’image fixée sur une feuille étrange. Depuis que les pierres de communication servait de transmetteur de données à la plupart des gens, peu utilisait cette méthode archéique. Pour créer ses plans son papa devait porter des gants noirs qui possédait des coussinets à chaque doigt. Elle sourit. 

« La base est rectangle, pour ce qui est des détails, tu as le bâton noir pour les dessiner.  
\- Merci ma fille. »


	22. Raidillon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Définition : Petit chemin en pente raide; partie en pente raide d'une route, d'un chemin, d'une rue.

Jasali tendit le bâton fin à son papa, ce dernier se plongea dans son travail. Elle pouvait voir le fin sourire de ce dernier. Pour la jeune femme, voir dessiner son père était un véritable plaisir. Même si ce dernier créait des maison et non des personnages fictifs comme ceux qui peuplait ses livres quand elle était enfant. Elle sortit de sa maison pour se balader dans les environs, s’amusant à mesurer sa force dans les quelques raidillons qu’elle croisait. La jeune fille n’avait aucune idée d’où elle allait, mais ce qui était sûr, c’est qu’au moins, elle ne verrait pas le temps passer.


	23. Jaspiner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Définition : (Argot) Jaser, bavarder.

Sa ballade dans les environs était des plus agréables, jusqu’au moment où elle croisa un jeune homme qu’elle connaissait que trop bien. Son air suffisant collé sur sa face de petit con prétentieux.

« Alors Jasali, tu n’as toujours pas ta licence ? Moi qui pensais que tu l’aurais à l’avance avec ton père policier…  
\- Non, je préfère le faire en même temps que ceux de mon âge, qui plus est, ça m’a empêché de t’entendre jaspiner sur ta vie de gosse de riche.  
\- Elle sort les griffes la demoiselle, je serai presque charmé.  
\- Je m’en fiche, j’ai Rika ! »


	24. Yé-yé

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Définition : (Chanteur, musicien français) qui, au début des années 1960, s'inspirait des rythmes de chansons anglo-saxonnes adaptées en français contenant généralement la double onomatopée yea yea traduite en yé yé.

« Quel sens de la répartie, j’en suis presque soufflé. Sinon je vais te laisser, j’ai d’autres choses à faire que de traîner avec une nulle comme toi qui préfère les dragons aux oiseaux géants. »

Le jeune homme s’en alla en riant. Sifflant une vielle chanson qui passait parfois sur le galet aléatoire. Une chanson d’un temps révolu, où les personnes s’amusaient. Les chansons des artistes yé-yés la faisait légèrement rire. Elle allumerait peut-être le galet quand elle rentrerait. Jasali avait surtout besoin de se sortir de la tête ce sale type qui ne le méritait pas. Penser à Rika était mieux. 


	25. Nixe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Définition : Nymphe des eaux, dans la mythologie germanique et scandinave.

Sa balade toucha à sa fin quand elle tomba sur un adulte aux cheveux verts qui lui sourit. Il avait un petit galet à lui remettre. C’était ses résultats. Ils étaient arrivés rapidement. Jasali remercia Nixe, le livreur sur dragon vert. Elle passa sa pierre au-dessus du galet qui s’éclaira en jaune. Elle sourit.

« Si vous recevez ce galet, c’est que vous êtes acceptée pour la suite de l’épreuve. Ce galet sera votre licence provisoire, il vous permettra de venir sans votre guide lors de la seconde et dernière épreuve. Bonne chance et que les vents vous portent. »


	26. Zain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Définition : Qui n'a aucune marque de blanc.

Elle se mit à courir à toute vitesse et arriva près de son papa qui dessinait encore son plan. Elle frappa discrètement quelques coups brefs sur la paroi murale.

« Déjà de retour ma chérie ?  
\- Papa, j’ai réussi ! »

Heureux pour sa fille, l’architecte souleva cette dernière et la fit tourner en riant. 

« Félicitation, je n’en doutais pas une seconde. Aussi sûr que Pilou est un chat noir zain... »

Jasali rit, Pilou était le chat errant dont s’occupaient ses deux pères quand il venait réclamer à manger. Ce dernier finissait invariablement par dormir sur un des dragons dans l’après-midi.


	27. Accort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Définition : [En parlant d'une pers. de sexe fém.] Avisé, habile.

La deuxième épreuve consistait à une suite de mises en situation sur Dragons et oiseau géants. Elle se mit aux côtés de Rika qui lui sourit. Les deux demoiselles posèrent un regard sur l’instructeur accompagné d’une dame au regard doux, mais que la posture trahissait qu’elle était accorte sur plein de domaines, pas seulement le pilotage d’être volant. Comme le prouvait le rouge des joues de l’homme à ses côtés. 

« Ma collègue et moi, nous allons vous regarder en situation réelle. Je vous conseille de rester concentrer, car certains obstacles ne sont pas toujours visibles. Que les vent vous portent... »


	28. Issir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Définition : (Vieilli, rare.) Sortir.

Le premier a passé était un garçon deleur âge, les deux instructeurs décolèrent en même temps que lui. Elle put voir quelques obstacles imprévus. Mais le brouillard couvrait une partie de cet immense terrain. 

« Je ne vois rien.  
\- C’est normal Jasali. Issir est un grand scientifique. C’est lui qui est responsable de ce lieu et ses alentours.  
\- Comment tu sais ça ? »

Rika se mit à rire. Jasali lui donna un coup de coude. Elle ne voyait pas ce qui avait de drôle à ce qu’elle avait dit. 

« Mon tuteur et lui se connaissent, comme beaucoup de personnes travaillant dans le social. »


	29. Salonneur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Définition : (Commerce) Commerçant exposant lors d’un salon.

Le social, c’est le genre de travail que Jasali ne se voyait pas du tout faire. Elle préférait voler en toute liberté, retrouver des choses anciennes et les montrer aux personnes du monde entier grâce aux galets bleus. La galets bleu diffusait beaucoup d’informations en tout genre, certaines familles en possédaient et d’autre avait fait le choix de prendre d’autres galets de couleur mauve ou verte. Les salonneurs préférant les galets vert kaki pour vendre mieux aux amateurs de salons divers. Le mauve était plus centré sur les actualités de diverses gens plus ou moins important. L’actualité avait changé selon ses pères.


	30. Quadrige

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Définition : ANTIQ. Char à deux roues, attelé de quatre chevaux placés de front.

Elle était tellement plongée dans ses pensées que son tour arriva plus vite qu’elle ne l’avait pensé. Elle caressa son dragon avant de grimper dessus. Elle était complètement nerveuse. Elle voyait les premiers obstacles. Rien de bien méchant. Elle prit son inspiration, Jasali commença son vol tranquillement. Elle ne devait pas s’arrêter aux quadriges factices sur sa route, ni aux nids de dragons, et encore moins aux morceaux de ruines. Son vol et les épreuves comptaient le plus. Le moindre arrêt serrait éliminatoire…

« Gred, je compte sur toi. »

Son dragon grogna et fit face au flou que représentait le brouillard. 


	31. Écouvillon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Définition : TECHNOL. Brosse cylindrique munie d'un manche, employée pour nettoyer l'intérieur des bouteilles, des instruments de musique dans lesquels on souffle, etc.

Jasali avança parmi cet espace vaporeux. Elle vit Gred évité de frôler les montagnes en carton. Et des grandes tiges géantes ressemblant à des écouvillons géants. Son dragon, n’aimant pas ses objets, manqua de les brûler sur place. De nombreux dragons cracheur de feu avait été utilisé pour souffler du verre. Même si le matériau était beau, la jeune fille évitait cette matière. 

« Gred, promis, on rendra justice à tes ancêtres. »

L’animal grogna et mit plus d’ardeur face aux épreuves qui se présentait devant lui. Jasali était sa seconde mère, celle qui avait prit soin de lui depuis des années. 


	32. Yaka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Définition : Langue bantoue parlée en République démocratique du Congo.

Elle arriva dans une autre zone, puis retourna à son point de départ. Elle sourit à Rika qui lui faisait un signe d’approbation d’un autre temps. Ça amusait la jeune future chasseuse de trésor. Jasali vit un garçon un peu plus âgé qu’eux, elle l’entendit à peine parler. Pourtant, ses mots sonnaient étranges. On dirait une langue ancienne, bien loin de deux langues officielles de ce monde. Elle se tourna vers Rika.

« Tu sais ce que c’est cette langue ?  
\- Je dirais soit du yaka, soit du néerlandais. D’après ce que j’ai pu en étudier dans mon travail. »


	33. Hispide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Définition : P. ext., rare. [En parlant d'une pers.] À la barbe ou aux cheveux hirsutes; d'aspect revêche.

Jasali fixa Rika qui riait silencieusement. Elle était sérieuse, on pouvait avoir un métier sans licence de pilote ? 

« Comment ai-je eu ce travail, tu vas te dire ?   
\- J’ai toujours été doué en langue ancienne. Ma première langue ancienne était le norvégien. Ses personnes à la chevelure hispide m’intriguaient dans mon galet rose favori.  
\- Ton galet rose ?  
\- C’est là que sont mis les histoires pour les enfants apprenant à lire. Il y a souvent des images super jolies en plus.  
\- J’en ai sûrement eu un, moi aussi, mais je m’en souviens plus…  
\- Je t’apporterai le mien... »


	34. Kriss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Définition : Long poignard malais, à manche oblique et à lame généralement ondulée.

Le reste de l’examen se passa normalement et dans le silence pour les deux jeunes femmes. À la fin de la journée, les deux instructeurs ordonnèrent de rentrer dans une pièce où ils sauront leur résultat chacun leur tour. Les premiers sortant semblaient heureux, d’autres déçus, mais quand vint le tour de Jasali, elle remarqua la présence d’un monsieur à la peau halée qui portait un couteau ondulé, un Kriss qui semblait daté de plusieurs siècles. 

« Nos deux instructeurs vont ont donné notre aval. Votre dragon est bien entraîné. On voit que vous vous en êtes occupé. Je ne vois aucun inconvénient à vos voyages dans nos cieux mademoiselle... »


	35. Nef

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Définition : Poét. Navire.

Jasali pouvait presque sentir la suite arriver. Les questions posées par cet homme sortiront ce dernier de son rôle d’examinateur final. 

« J’ai pu remarquer une curiosité pour les choses anciennes, serais-tu une pilleuse ?   
\- Non, j’aimerais découvrir comment était le monde, il y a quelques siècles. Même la nef d’un bateau m’intéresse si elle est faite de façon différente de aujourd’hui.  
-Merci mademoiselle. »

Il semblait rassuré, la jeune fille sortit avec un sourire et attendit que Rika sorte à son tour. D’autres personnes passées avant elles étaient déjà parties, d’autres semblaient attendre quelque chose… Peut-être un pilote pour les reconduire.


	36. Lénifier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Définition : MÉD. Calmer (une douleur physique).

Rika sortait enfin, elle montra fièrement son galet jaune identique à celui de Jasali. Elle avait réussi. La future chercheuse sourit. Point de blessure à lénifier chez cette jeune femme dont il était impossible de détourner le regard.

« Je rentre chez moi, tu peux m’accompagner si tu veux. Sinon, tu peux attendre mon prochain appel de pierre.   
\- Je…  
\- Je ne te force à rien… Tu es jeune Jasali. À bientôt, jolie aventurière chevauchant son joli dragon rouge nommé Gred.  
-On se reverra bientôt Rika, traductrice de textes anciens chevauchant son dragon argenté. »

Elles se saluèrent rapidement. Elles n’étaient pas encore prêtes pour plus qu’une amitié.


	37. Barbacane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Définition : FORTIF, au Moy. Âge. Ouvrage extérieur de fortification en maçonnerie ou en bois, percé de meurtrières, protégeant un point important, tel qu'un pont, une route, un passage, une porte.

Jasali profita de sa licence de pilote pour aller explorer les ruines environnantes. Elle savait que les châteaux et leurs barbacanes pouvaient s’écrouler. Elle caressa Gred un moment sentant au fond d’elle le poids de l’histoire sur ses épaules. Le temps avait rendu les roches grises presque verte à cause de la mousse qui les recouvraient. Elle prit son galet marron qui enregistrait les paysages. C’était mieux quand on explorait comme elle d’avoir ce genre de matériel. 

« Je suis sûre que cet endroit à une histoire. Tu crois que Rika la connaît. »

Le dragon pour toute réponse agita ses ailes. 


	38. Ravier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Définition : Petit plat de forme allongée dans lequel on sert des radis, des hors-d'œuvre.

Jasali rit en voyant son dragon s’amuser avec les quelques animaux alentour. Elle prit bien soin de rien prendre, mais de capturer chaque image avec son galet marron. Elle s’envola quand son ventre commença à lui réclamer sa pitance. La jeune pilote prit la direction du marché en espérant qu’elle avait assez d’argent pour prendre un ravier de mini-agrumes. Elle aimait beaucoup ces fruit minuscule jaune ocre pas tout à fait rond. Si ces derniers étaient sucrés aux premiers abords, ils avaient un arrière-goût acidulé qui lui rappelait les bonbons que son père lui donnait quand elle était plus jeune. 


	39. Uchronie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Définition : Époque fictive; évocation imaginaire dans le temps.

Le ventre rempli, elle alla dans un endroit où la verdure avait repris sa place. Elle espérait peut-être croiser Rika, mais Jasali ne voulait pas trop s’avancer. La jeune femme et elle-même semblaient perturbées par le lien qui les unissait déjà alors qu’elles venaient à peine de se rencontrer. Parler avec la traductrice était agréable pour la chercheuse en herbe. 

« Tu sais Gred, parfois, j’ai envie de vivre dans une uchronie typique des histoires pour enfant... »

Le dragon la poussa doucement avec son museau. Bien qu’il ne pouvait pas parler, Jasali comprit qu’il voulait la rassurer. 

« Parfois, il te manque que la parole... »


	40. Witz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Définition : (Suisse) Blague, plaisanterie, bon mot.

Le soir, alors qu’elle se préparait à aller se coucher, Jasali vit sa pierre de communication briller. Elle courut pour la saisir. Les personnes qui avaient les coordonnées de cet objet étaient rares…

« Qui est à l’autre bout de cette pierre.  
\- Le fantôme qui vient te donner des nouvelles et rendez-vous.  
\- Quelle est cette Witz ?  
\- Point de piège, juste une rencontre autour d’une tasse de thé et la transmission d’un vieux galet rose agrémenté d’histoires que j’ai traduites.  
\- Super, ça serait quand, et où ?  
\- Demain à ce moment si propice à boire la fameuse boisson chaude... »


	41. Viatique

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Définition : Argent, provisions que l'on emporte pour voyager.

« Et pour l’endroit ?  
\- Tu connais l’endroit nommé Ryuzen ?  
\- C’est un peu loin, ça prendra un moment, même en volant…  
\- C’est un peu le but, autant utiliser nos licence de façon intense. Je n’oublierait pas ma réserve viatique. Fais-en de même. »

Jasali avait un peu d’argent, mais pas beaucoup. C’était l’argent que lui donnait ses pères. Et ses recherches n’avaient pas encore soumises à une autorité compétente. Alors, elle n’aurait que ça pour le moment. Elle repensa à cet instructeur étrange portant une lame. Peut-être faisait-il partie des personnes pouvant l’aider. Puis elle repensa à son rendez-vous, elle se mit à rougir...


	42. Jubilé

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Définition : Fête célébrée lors du cinquantenaire d'une prise de pouvoir, d'une entrée en fonctions ou à l'occasion de cinquante ans de mariage.

Le chemin était un peu long, mais Jasali profita de ce temps pour regarder autour d’elle. Il y avait des envols de pilotes partenaires aux cheveux d’argents et blanc. Ils devaient fêter leur jubilé. Émue, elle contourna les dragons et oiseaux géants qui observaient la danse de ces deux personnes d’un âge certain. Elle espéra trouver une personne pour faire ces danses aériennes. Peut-être avec Rika…

Elle arriva au Ryuzen un peu en avance, ce qui lui permit de prendre quelques fleurs à un vendeur à la peau tanné par le soleil. Elle s’installa à une table attendant sa belle...


	43. Xénophile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Définition : Personne qui manifeste de la sympathie pour les étrangers, pour ce qui est étranger.

Jasali sourit en voyant les personnes qu’importe leur monture ou leur couleur de peau. Le monde n’était pas encore complétement xénophile, mais d’après sa grand-mère du côté de son papa, ce n’était pas toujours le cas. La vielle femme n’aimait pas les inégalités, c’était sûrement une des seules personnes du monde a posséder un dragon et oiseau géant. Quand bien même cette dernière était une pilote peu fiable, car complémentent folle. 

C’est sur ces pensées que Rika arriva, et déposa non seulement le galet rose, mais aussi quelques petits objets de couleur vives. 

« J’ai pensé que ces objets pourront t’amuser, toi qui aimes l’histoire... » 


	44. Décalogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Définition : Code formé par les dix commandements, gravés sur des tables, que Dieu a remis à Moïse sur le mont Sinaï.

« Merci, c’est gentil Rika. J’ai pris quelques images de mon exploration, tu veux voir ?  
\- Bien entendu. J’ai hâte devoir ce que tu as découvert. Il y aura peut-être du texte à traduire pour moi. »

Jasali rit en voyant Rika si passionné par son travail. Elle sortit son galet marron et le mit sur table après avoir fait un symbole de partage sur la surface lisse. La pierre montra les images en hologramme aux deux filles. La traductrice s’écria.

« Super un bout de décalogue. Je pense que ce lieu était religieux à une époque. Belle trouvaille Jasali. »


	45. Ophiolâtrie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Définition : Culte du serpent. 

Jasali souleva un sourcil, elle ignorait ce que Rika parlait. 

« Pardon, je n’ai pas fait attention, j’ai utilisé un jargon spécifique à mon métier en rapport avec l’histoire… Mon patron t’aimerai beaucoup s’il voyait ce galet marron. Pour sûr, il t’engagerait comme chercheuse de reliques. Quand bien même ça pourrait te conduire dans des lieus étranges où l’ophiolâtrie serait roi.  
\- Avoir des revenus réguliers serait intéressant. Mais ça pourrait briser notre belle amitié.  
\- C’est un risque que je suis prête à prendre. Je t’apprécie beaucoup Jasali. J’aimerais savoir où notre relation particulière pourrait nous conduire en se fréquentant plus... »


	46. Gobeloter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Définition : Boire à petits coups.

La jeune pilote prit sa boisson qu’elle gobelotait tranquillement afin de réfléchir à ce qu’avait dit Rika. Avoir une situation stable, c’était ce qu’elle désirait. Mais devait-elle tenter cette aventure si proche de cette personne dont elle était amoureuse ? Une part d’elle avait envie de crier sa joie et l’autre de fuir. Ce qui donna comme résultat son immobilisme. Incapable de choisir.

« Je… Je ne sais pas, je vais tout même accepter. Car ton travail semble te passionner. Autant que mes perditions dans les ruines.   
\- On a toujours besoin d’explorateurs comme toi. D’autant qu’ils sont rares à s’intéresser à l’histoire de notre monde… » 


	47. Môle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Définition : Ouvrage en maçonnerie construit à l'entrée d'un port et destiné à le protéger des vagues trop fortes.

Les deux femmes parlaient de beaucoup de choses, surtout d’histoire. Jasali découvrit que les humains avant d’avoir des dragons ou des oiseaux avaient d’autres moyens de se déplacer. Certains étaient bien plus dangereux que son partenaire. Gred pouvait cracher du feu, mais tuer les gens. Le dragon ne l’aurait jamais fait. Elle disait aussi que beaucoup de choses se trouvaient la mer. Pour les découvrir, il fallait un dragon aquatique. 

« J’aimerais beaucoup voir ces choses.  
\- Moi aussi, tu t’imagines ce qu’on en sait, seul nos galets nous l’on enseigné. Tu trouveras une de ces môles légendaires. Qui sait... »


	48. Caftan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Définition : Riche vêtement oriental en forme de longue pelisse fourrée (Manteau orné ou doublé d'une peau garnie de ses poils) que les souverains offraient, les jours de cérémonie, aux personnages de rang élevé.

Jasali était heureuse, Rika semblait enthousiaste par ses recherches. 

« Tu pourrais venir, tu sais…  
\- En plus, si je dépose mon galet chez ton entreprise, ils seront contents que tu viennes sur place quand bien même je suis vêtue d’un caftan, ça leur évitera d’attendre pour gagner un peu de Profits.  
\- Ce n’est pas toujours le cas...»

La traductrice rit un peu. La chercheuse sentit sa main saisie par la demoiselle en face d’elle. 

« C’est avec grand plaisir que je viendrai pour t’accompagner, laisse-moi t’embrasser pour sceller notre promesse... »


	49. Propitiatoire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Définition: Utilisé pour s'assurer les bonnes grâces de quelqu'un. (ironie)

« Ne te forces pas...  
\- Me comporter de façon propitiatoire n’est pas mon genre. J’ai mon propre caractère.  
\- Voilà qui me rassure. Donc tu es parée à avancer un peu de cette relation débutant entre toi et moi…  
\- Oui, même si ça va un peu vie, je n’ai pas envie de rater l’occasion d’être avec la personne qui me correspond le plus. Ce lien entre nous est réel, je l’ai senti à l’instant où nos regards se sont croisés.  
_ Pareil de mon côté, comme si j’étais destinée à te voir. En plus de ça Xylo et Gred s’entendent bien. »


	50. Fanal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Définition : Ce qui guide ou éclaire. (Figuré ou métaphorique).

« Oui... »

Gred mordillait gentillement Xylo qui posa ses griffes pointues sur la tête de l’autre dragon. Pas besoin d’être un fanal égaré pour remarquer la complicité des créatures. Bien qu’elles ne semblaient pas de la même espèce. Il était assez rare de croiser un dragon pareil à celui qu’avait donné l’éducation. Ils aimaient bien que les créatures se mélangent pour espérer voir d’autres dragons ou oiseaux géants voient le jour. Pourtant, certains dragons ne supportaient pas qu’on touche à leur nid d’amour. Pour élever des créatures aussi dangereuses, il fallait être courageux. Et ce n’était pas un certain Charles Weaslow qui allait dire l’inverse. 


	51. Tabernacle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Définition : Coffre renfermant les symboles de la présence d'un dieu.

Les deux demoiselles mirent fin à leur rendez-vous agréable, bien qu’elles se sentaient un peu timides. Elles finirent par s’embrasser tendrement avant de se quitter. Un baiser qui fit rater un battement au cœur de Jasali. Les sentiments pour Rika étaient donc si forts ? La jeune chercheuse se dit que peut-être qu’elles finiront par s’unir ou par se rendre compte que finalement elles n’étaient pas faites pour être ensemble. Ne voulant pas arriver avec juste les images d’une ruine, elle conduirait Gred vers une autre ruine où elle espéra voir un tabernacle. Les religions de ce monde semblaient avoir doucement disparu...


	52. Zeitgeist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Définition : Esprit du temps, ambiance intellectuelle et spirituelle d’une époque.

Le bâtiment était peut-être en meilleur état, mais Jasali resta prudente, elle n’était pas à l’abri d’un accident. Après un moment, elle tomba sur une peinture magnifique, représentant des choses dont ne connaissait rien. Elle pris des images avec son galet marron avant d’avancer doucement sa main vers les taches de couleurs qui renvoyait un zeitgeist oublié depuis des années. Ou la jeune pilote n’avait pas été élevée avec des restes de religion. Possible, mais elle devait demander à ses pères si cette conclusion était juste…

« Tu crois qu’une religion existe Gred. »

Le dragon pencha la tête avant de souffler de la fumée. 


	53. Affûtiau

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Définition : Objet de parure qui ne possède aucune valeur monétaire.

Jasali prit ce geste pour une réponse positive, peut-être qu’elle devrait en parler à Rika. Elle étudiait l’histoire depuis un bon moment. Elle grimpa sur son dragon afin de rentrer chez ses pères qui la saluèrent avec entrain. La chercheuse n’avait pas trop d’affûtiaux sur elle, donc elle retira rapidement pour filer à la douche.

Alors qu’elle se savonnait, elle se mit à chanter une musique que son papa adorait. Les chansons du monde entier pouvaient être écoutées, il suffisait pour ça de posséder un galet jaune et de dire de quoi on avait envie. La jeune chercheuse n’avait pas assez de profits pour en posséder un. 


	54. Giron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Définition : Sphère d'influence, de protection que déploie une personne.

Jasali prit soin de s’habiller correctement, même si elle se sentait confiante, se sentir sous le giron de Rika la stressait un peu. Elle d’expériences que certains chercheurs homme ou femme. Son père avait beau la rassurer en lui disant qu’elle le don, la demoiselle était stressée. Au point où elle demanda à son papa de l’accompagner pour son vol vers l’entreprise. Jaloux, le père fit la moue.

« Viens mon chéri, si tu es si jaloux.   
\- Pourquoi elle te préfère à moi Sio ?  
\- Je t’avais dis que tu étais trop sévère Toma.  
\- Même pas vrai... »


	55. Vistemboir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Définition : Le vistemboir est un objet imaginaire mentionné dans la nouvelle "Le Machin", de Jacques Perret. 
> 
> Note : Je vous laisse libre d'imaginer ce que c'est.

La jeune pilote roula des yeux, ses parents s’aimaient si fort que même leur rares disputes étaient relativement calme. La jeune femme prit la main de son père. 

« Viens si tu veux, mais je n’ai pas besoin d’un cortège.  
\- Ma petite fille devient une femme…  
\- Heureusement d’ailleurs que je grandis. Sans ça je n’aurai jamais trouvé mon compagnon.  
\- Qui est une demoiselle si je ne me trompe pas.  
\- En effet, pas besoin de chercher le vistemboir pour savoir qui t’en a parlé. »

Le regard de la jeune femme s’attarda sur son papa qui se mit à siffler...


	56. Édicule

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Définition : Petit édifice à usage profane. ( En particulier : Urinoir.)

Jasali alla voir son dragon qui dormait paisiblement, son museau poche son ventre, en boule. La jeune femme le trouva adorable. Alors qu’elle se mit à le réveiller en douceur, elle put entendre les voix de ses pères qui semblaient être d’accord sur la disparation des édicules, en tant que que fan d’histoire, elle aurait dû nier les mots de sa famille. C’était avant de se rappeler que ces endroits étaient recouverts de signature grotesque d’artistes de rue. Bien que certains dessins sur les murs plus ou moins anciens pouvaient être beaux. La plupart n’étaient là que pour marquer un territoire. Cela désolait la chercheuse...


	57. Callipyge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Définition : [En parlant d'une partie du corps humain, d'une chose concr. ou abstr.] Qui est de forme arrondie, gros et gras.

Arrivée devant l’entreprise, la jeune femme laissa ses pères rentrer ou aller au travail. Elle était nerveuse, mais elle était là. Pas le temps de s’arrêter devant cette pierre callipyge recouverte d’écritures anciennes. La jeune femme arriva devant un bureau presque transparent. Un homme d’une vingtaine d’années lui sourit.

« Bonjour mademoiselle, vous devez être l’amie de Rika. Le patron vous attend. Bonne merde. »

La jeune femme prit le couloir sur la gauche du bureau, suivi de près par un animal fait de fer. Comme il en avait des tas dans toutes les entreprise. Il guidait les visiteurs jusqu’à leur destination. 


	58. Herméneutique

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Définition : Théorie, science de l'interprétation des signes, de leur valeur symbolique. (Textes)

Jasali frappa quelques brefs coups sur la porte avant de tomber sur un homme un peu étrange. Il semblait avoir un goût prononcé pour les paillettes… La jeune femme lui serra brièvement la main et mit son galet brun sur la table.

« Voici ce que j’ai trouvé, donc si vous m’accepter de m’engager, je ferai sûrement d’autres découvertes.   
\- Hum, tu es prometteuse à souhait… Je vais te donner un temps d’essai où tu travailleras de concert avec un chercheur et un traducteur. Je ne peux engager tout de suite, ça ne serait pas très juste pour les autres employés. Et pour répondre à ta question mentale, j’étais une femme... »


	59. Odalisque

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Définition : BEAUX-ARTS (surtout peint.). Femme de harem représentée nue, allongée sur un lit, ou vêtue de voiles légers.

« Euh comment vous savez ?  
\- Empathie, j’ai toujours ce don, ça aide, comme c’est un fardeau par moment.  
\- Je peux imaginer, même si je n’ai pas ce don…  
\- C’est mieux, ça vous lisse la joie de découvrir des lieux anciens. Pour votre partenaire traducteur, vous aurez deviné que je vous mets avec Rika. Mais pour le partenaire chercheur, je mets sous la responsabilité d’un de les hommes qui possède un oiseau géant. J’espère que vous vous entendrez avec ce jeune homme. »

Jasali sortit du bureau de cet homme rassurée. Elle croisa un jeune homme aux voilures si belles qu’elle ferait rougir les peintures odalisques de l’ancien temps. 


	60. Nonce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Définition : Ecclésiastique ambassadeur du Saint-Siège auprès d'un gouvernement étranger.

Elle avait envie de le suivre, mais une main chaleureuse l’en empêcha. C’était un homme un peu plus âgé qu’elle qui portait des petites lunettes ovales. 

« Tu dois être la demoiselle à l’essai. Je suis ton collègue chercheur. Et celui qui vient de passer est le petit ami du trésorier. Il adore l’ennuyer en plein travail. Je m’appelle Kaoru, enchanté mademoiselle Jasali… Suis-moi je te conduis à ta promise. »

Jasali se sentit rougir alors que Kaoru lui tenait la main pour la guider près d’une pièce recouverte de textes anciens. C’était l’endroit ou travaillait la fille qui hantait ses pensées… Et pas l’ombre d’un Nonce…


	61. Uhlan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Définition : Cavalier lancier servant dans les armées d'Autriche, de Pologne, de Prusse et d'Allemagne.

« Te voilà ! Kaoru, tu as fait exprès de traîner juste pour m’embetter. »

L’homme pouffa avant de s’appuyer contre le bureau presque vide, seul les plumes et le galet marron prouvait que cet endroit lui appartenait. Jasali se demanda si elle devrait partager ce bureau avec lui. Elle se dit que pour les moments rares où elle serait ici, ça serait suffisant. Mais avant qu’elle pose une question à ce garçon, Rika rit doucement. 

« Contente de te voir parmi nous Jasali. Tu verras, la plupart des personnes ici sont un peu étranges comme Kaoru, il se prend pour un Uhlan pendant ces temps perdu... »


	62. Flandrin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Définition : Homme de grande taille, mince aux allures maladroites.

« Je suis un fier guerrier, pas un de ces flandrins ridicules qui pense rendre hommage à nos ancêtres. Ils sont stupides. Ils n’ont pas lu le quart des choses qu’une entreprise à retrouvé. Aucune passion.   
\- Tu vois notre point commun à tous les trois, un amour pour l’histoire. Son petit-ami d’ailleurs n’arrête pas de lui dire de ne rien rapporter de ses fouilles, mais il le fait quand même. Pauvre Francis... »

Jasali pouffa, elle imagina à quoi devait ressembler la maison de Kaoru. Un joyeux bordel plein de vielles pierres et autres objets anciens. 

« Je pense qu’on va s’amuser tous les trois. »


	63. Yam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Définition : Divinité levantine du chaos et des mers déchaînées d’origine sémitique.
> 
> Note : Je triche un peu.

Jasali et Rika sortirent du bureau ensemble. Laissant Kaoru finir de ranger ses affaires, sachant pertinemment qu’il finirait par rapporter la majorité chez lui. Il devait avoir un de ses sacs extensibles de marque Yam. Elle-même préférait tout mettre dans ses poches. La plupart de ses galets tenaient dedans, alors s’embarrasser d’un sac, hors de question. La jeune chercheuse sourit. 

« On commence demain ?  
\- C’est ce qui est prévu, il faudra attendre Kaoru seulement.  
\- Pas de souci.  
\- On pourra parler toutes les deux comme ça. En l’attendant.  
\- C’est parfait. »

Rika posa un bref baiser sur les lèvres de Jasali avant de décoller sur son dragon.


	64. Wurm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Définition : Dragon dans les mythes germaniques et saxons.

Ravie, elle rentra chez ses pères avec un immense sourire aux lèvres. Au point qu’elle avait presque manqué de rentrer dans le wurm du voisin. La jeune femme, ce soir-là mangea peu, la tête encore pleine de pensées amoureuses. Elle finit par se reprendre alors qu’elle était dans sa chambre, fixant le plafond.

« Pourquoi j’ai eu si peur de me lancer en fait ? Je l’aime, je le sens dans chacune de mes cellules. Je suis sa partenaire de vie. Celle qui lui faut. Pourtant, j’ai hésité pourquoi ? Je ne me comprends pas…  
\- Tu es comme Sio, Jasali, trop prudente… »


	65. Tenancier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Définition : Celui, celle qui gère, qui tient un établissement soumis à une autorisation d'ouverture et à une surveillance des pouvoirs publics.

« Papa, depuis quand tu es là ?  
\- Assez pour savoir que ma fille a peur. Alors que son cœur lui crie que cette fille détient ton cœur. Pense à l’amener ici un jour avec ses parents. Je ferai un plat dont j’ai le secret un poulet sauce tenancier. »

Jasali rit le poulet sauce tenancier de son papa était un véritable délice, impossible de résister à l’envie d’en manger jusqu’à ce que son ventre explose. Un bon plan pour plaire au tuteur de Rika. Elle lui demanderait demain. Pour le moment, elle se coucha rapidement après avoir compte les dragons. 


	66. Xérus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Définition : Genre de petits rongeurs proches de l'écureuil vivant sur le continent africain. Il sait se mettre en position debout.

Jasali se leva tôt le matin suivant. Elle profita de ce temps supplémentaire pour prendre soin de Gred qui manqua de l’écraser en chassant le xérus rose qui traînait dans l’enclôt des dragons. Le pauvre animal finit en petit tas de cendre sentant le brûlé. La chercheuse roula des yeux.

« Il y avait d’autre méthodes pour le chasser Gred… Paré pour retourner voir Rika ? »

Gred souffla fièrement de la fumée avant de laisser ses ailes se dégourdir. 

« Je te présenterai à Kaoru et son oiseau géant. Soyez bons amis, s’il te plaît. »

Le dragon posa délicatement sur la tête de sa partenaire.


	67. Khat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Définition : Arbrisseau originaire d'Éthiopie, dont la culture s'est étendue à l'Arabie Il est consommé en mâchant longuement les feuilles pour un effet stimulant et euphorisant comparable à celui de l'amphétamine.

Le voyage de la maison de ses pères et l’entreprise n’était pas long. Son dragon s’installa proche de celui de Rika. La jeune chercheuse se demandait si cette exploration à plusieurs se passerait bien. Gred n’était pas habitué aux oiseaux géants. Celui de Kaoru serait le premier à le fréquenter régulièrement. 

« Khat, je vis te présenter aux dragons... »

Il put reconnaître la voix de Kaoru, il retirait un oiseau au long coup. Il fixa les dragons avec frayeur. Il avait clairement peur de se faire manger tout cru. Son plumage rouge-orangé rappelait le coucher de soleil. 

« Désolé, pour Khat, c’est une ancienne proie de dragon... »


	68. Jansénisme

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Définition : Sévérité, rigorisme en matière d'art, de style.

Jasali s’approcha du volatile et caressa ses plumes doucement. Gred ne chassait plus ces lointains cousins. Il préférait des proies plus difficile à attraper. Comme les oiseaux rapides, les petits animaux et les poissons.

« Khat, ne t’en fait pas ni Xylo, ni Gredolius ne te feront aucun mal.  
\- On aura besoin de toi pour étudier, le jansénisme du passé a besoin de toi. »

Le volatile agita ses ailes avant de s’approcher des deux dragons. L’oiseau et les reptiles semblaient bien s’entendre à présent. Rassuré, Kaoru sourit aux deux filles.

« Merci, je ne suis rien sans lui.   
\- Il est beau ton oiseau... »


	69. Ineffable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Définition : Qu'il est impossible de nommer ou de décrire, en raison de sa nature, de sa force, de sa beauté.

« Merci les filles, si on allait explorer, le monde est pleins de trésor, si bien que s’en est ineffable.   
\- Oui, je suis pour. »

Jasali put voir clairement Rika rouler des yeux avant de sourire. Les deux chercheurs étaient aux anges, ils allaient explorer des lieux inconnus, sur le dos de leur monture. Et la traductrice était là pour leur éviter de tomber stupidement dans des pièges antiques. Car certaines civilisations ne voyaient pas d’un bon œil les curieux. La jeune femme passionnée d'histoire au dragon rouge mena le vol. Guidant Kaoru et celle qu’elle aimait. Elle était si belle sur son dragon...


	70. Quinquet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Définition : Oeil (terme vieilli)

Jasali finit par se poser dans un endroit un peu isolé. Une maison de pierre et de bois semblait sur le point de s’effondrer sous son poids. Elle espéra y trouver quelques objets encore entiers. Mais aussi des indices sur la vie d’avant l’accident qui avait révolutionner le monde. Faisant cesser les objets trop polluants détruits par les oiseaux géants et les dragons furieux. Les créatures avait même blessé certains humains dans cette bataille. Cette histoire avait ouvert les quinquets de certains entrepreneurs trop ambitieux dans leur course folle à la performance s’appuyant sur la pollution…

« Peut-être trouvera t-on des objets puants... »


	71. Démiurge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Définition : Créateur d'une œuvre (généralement de grande envergure).

Le trio ne trouva aucun objet polluant, à la place des images qui semblaient être comique d’un ancien démiurge. Sûrement, qu’à l’époque, l’humour sur cette autorité invisible et pourtant là pour les croyants était commun. Jasali, peu commune avec ce genre de relique se tourna vers Kaoru et Rika.

« Rire des gens et des concepts, c’est quelque chose qui se fait encore aujourd’hui. Mais à une époque ce genre de chose était presque commune. Certaines personnes en abusaient, ce qui créée plus d’ennui que de réelles solutions. Mais on a appris à gérer l’humour, heureusement.  
\- Tu me raconteras une blague ancienne ? »


	72. Sarment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Définition : Rameau ligneux flexible de la vigne que l'on taille et qui, desséché, sert à faire du feu.

« La demoiselle veut une blague, Kaoru, tu en as ? »

Le jeune homme sourit et se racla bruyamment la gorge. 

« Quel est le comble pour un agriculteur ? »

Jasali haussa un sourcil, elle ignorait ce qu’un agriculteur faisait là. Il était là pour fournir les ressources végétales, des fruits au sarment pour couver certains œufs de dragons. Pour éviter de surexploiter les terres, la profession était très surveillé. 

« De rougir comme une tomate... »

La jeune chercheuse ne voyait pas ce qui était drôle. Mais son humour ne devait pas réceptif à cette blague particulière...


	73. Levantin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Définition : Sorte de dague à pommeau double.

« Ma blague est tombée à l’eau Rika…  
\- Je l’avais remarqué, Kaoru. Peut-être que si c’est moi qui essaye, ça fonctionnerait.  
\- Essaye donc, très chère. »

Jasali vit clairement Rika réfléchir à une blague. Elle se demandait quelle blague cette jeune femme allait sortir. La chercheuse peu habitué à ce genre de choses ne savait pas quels mots pouvait lui faire comprendre ce qui était une vanne. Elle se baissa pour saisir le levantin, car ils étaient là pour l’histoire et ses mystères. Les plaisanteries que tentaient ses deux personnes n’étaient qu’un passe-temps. Une façon de mieux se connaître, du moins, Jasali le supposait...


	74. Rastignac

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Définition : Antonomase à partir du patronyme d’Eugène de Rastignac, personnage du roman Le Père Goriot d’Honoré de Balzac. Personne qui veut réussir à tout prix.

C’était une blague inoffensive qui fit rire Jasali. Lancée par Kaoru à Rika. Elle ne se souvenait plus de quoi ça parlait, mais à l’instant, elle n’avait pas pu s’empêcher de rire. 

« Insister comme un rastignac a gagné Kaoru.  
\- On sait qu’on doit l’habituer à l’humour. Le rire est important, qu’elle l’a oublié prouve qu’elle a été élevée de façon sérieuse, peut-être trop par ses parents.  
\- Son père qui l’a accompagné pour la licence semble vraiment gentil et marrant…  
\- Hum… En attendant, Rika et moi, on va te faire rire Jasali…  
\- Et tu vas adorer rire de nos bêtises... »


	75. Mélopée

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Définition : Musique

Le retour à l’entreprise était ponctué de rire. Si Jasali ne s’était pas attendu à autant le faire. Elle comprenait mieux quel pouvoir avait le rire. Pourquoi l’avoir oublié ? Elle ne le savait pas. Elle demanderait à ses pères quand elle avait cessé de rire ainsi. Cette douce mélopée pleine de bonheur cessa quand vint le moment où ils devaient rentrer chez eux. Kaoru se sentant de trop, s’envola rapidement. Ce qui laissa quelques instants pour Rika et la jeune chercheuse.

« Ton rire est mignon, Jasali.  
\- Merci Rika, le tien est pas mal non plus.  
\- On te réapprend à rire... »


	76. Baroud

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Définition : Combat, bagarre.

Elle arriva chez elle, avec un tas de questions pour ses pères. Les deux hommes riaient en se poursuivant. Leur complicité était belle à voir. Jasali sourit et frappa doucement sur la porte en bois. Les deux se stoppèrent en souriant. 

« Bonsoir Jasali, elle était sympa ta journée.  
-Oui, j’ai réappris à rire, pourquoi j’ai arrêté ?  
\- De te souviens de Juki ?  
\- Mon cousin, qu’est qu’il a voir avec ça ?  
\- C’est lui qui t’a dit que ton rire était moche et depuis, c’était comme si tu l’avais scellé en toi… Et ton humour aussi.. Quelqu’un a gagné ce baroud conte lui ? »


	77. Patte-d'oie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Définition : Carrefour où une voie se divise en plusieurs branches. 

« Rika et Kaoru…  
\- Sio va être heureux que tu puisses rire à nouveau.  
\- Papa, il faudra que je revoie le cousin, un jour…  
-Je te promets qu’on sera là, cette fois. Il te dira plus des choses qu’ils te renfermeront à nouveau.  
\- Merci Papa. »

Ce qui l’intriguait, c’est comment de simples mots l’avaient autant choqué. Il devait avoir plus que ça. Être avec ses pères la protégerait peut-être, mais elle n’aurait pas la véritable personnalité de ce garçon. 

« Mais je suis plus forte qu’avant. Je peux gérer ce garçon jaloux. Rika et Kaoru comptent sur moi... »


	78. Patte-d'oie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.
> 
> Définition : Carrefour où une voie se divise en plusieurs branches. 

« Rika et Kaoru…  
\- Sio va être heureux que tu puisses rire à nouveau.  
\- Papa, il faudra que je revoie le cousin, un jour…  
-Je te promets qu’on sera là, cette fois. Il te dira plus des choses qu’ils te renfermeront à nouveau.  
\- Merci Papa. »

Ce qui l’intriguait, c’est comment de simples mots l’avaient autant choqué. Il devait avoir plus que ça. Être avec ses pères la protégerait peut-être, mais elle n’aurait pas la véritable personnalité de ce garçon. 

« Mais je suis plus forte qu’avant. Je peux gérer ce garçon jaloux. Rika et Kaoru comptent sur moi... »


End file.
